


Sonia's Research

by HeroFizzer



Series: Galar Gone Wild [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Interspecies Sex, Oral, Other, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The sexy assistant to her grandmother is on her own means of researching Galar, curious what she may come across. Ultimately, it ends with her learning more about Pokemon sex activities than anything else.
Relationships: Sonia/Alcremie
Series: Galar Gone Wild [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545226
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

"Dear, do be careful out there in the Wild Area. You know there's all sorts of crazy events going on out there."

"Relax, grand mum, this isn't my first time catching Pokemon on my own, you know." Even as she smiles to her grandmother, Professor Magnolia, through her Rotom phone, Sonia can't help but roll her eyes. She knows that the Dynamaxing expert means well, but she's an adult now, willing to assist when she's needed. But today she needs to do her own research, as her curiosities have grown over a particularly popular Pokemon across the region.

"I still don't understand why you're so concerned with such a sweet Pokemon, Sonia." Professor Magnolia says. "There's no mystery as to how an Alcremie makes its whipped cream."

"Of COURSE there's still a mystery, grand mum!" Sonia insists. "We know Alcremie make it, but the how behind it is a bloody mystery! Do you know how many restaurants I've gone to and every bakery that houses an Alcremie refuses to tell me how it's done?"

"I suppose they have their reasons for it." The professor says with a shrug.

"I think there's more to it than that." Sonia says, refusing to cave in. "I'm going to catch my own Alcremie and get to the bottom of this."

"Best of luck, sweetie." says Magnolia, blowing her daughter a kiss before ending the call.

As she places the phone back in her pocket, Sonia sighs to herself. “Honestly, I get her concerns but this isn't my first travels through the Wild Area. Catching an Alcremie will be one thing, but convincing it to share its secrets will be another.”

##

Once the orange haired assistant finds an Alcremie roaming about, she sneaks behind a boulder to avoid being seen. Sonia can't help but find the little creamy creature adorable, walking around in the open while strawberries remain stuck in its hair. She thinks it to be so adorable she could literally eat it up...though that raises several questions on if it's right to do or not. Regardless, once she reminds herself why she's out here, she pulls out a special Pokeball developed for herself and the many Pokemon professionals across the globe, the Research Ball. While it looks low-tech on the outside, having a wooden-panel finish with a green line and a red circle, it operates just as well as the Master Balls Silph Co. seems to attempt to make once in a blue moon. These particular balls are given for the sake of research, ensuring that the professors catch any new Pokemon specimen, or at least ones they're especially curious about studying further.

“Glad grand mum isn't going to miss these anytime soon,” Sonia says to herself, keeping an eye on the Alcremie as the ball enlarges in her hand, “otherwise this may end up coming out of my own pocket.” As the Alcremie turns its back at the sight of a Caterpie crawling past, the orange haired assistant jumps out from behind the boulder, tossing her Research Ball at the creamy creature. “POKEBALL, GO!” she shouts.

The yelling assistant catches the attention of the Pokemon, who looks stunned as the ball flies its way, bopping against its head before turning it into light energy. After the creature has become sealed inside the ball, it still struggles to break free of its orb prison, though Sonia is confident enough that the technology will catch it. The light on the circular button soon fades away, and the Research Ball stops shaking, a sigh to the assistant that she's caught the Alcremie once and for all.

“Splendid!” Sonia shouts, pumping her fist in the air for nobody but herself. “Now let's get some answers out of you, little cutie.” After grabbing her Research Ball, she immediately pops the creamy monster out, with the Alcremie acting quite happy around the orange haired assistant. She kneels down to pet its whipped cream hair, getting a feel for its texture up close. “Oh, you're just so fluffy!” Sonia says with the most adorable voice. After scanning in the information to her Rotom phone, Sonia inspects the details of her Research Ball and the new creature that inhabits it. “Let's see, Alcremie, fairy type...that's to be expected...female? Oh, how wonderful.”

The Alcremie just looks on a bit confused as Sonia studies her phone, watching as her new trainer gets the information updated. “So according to our info,” Sonia says, putting her phone away, “you're able to make a whipped cream, which gets richer as you grow happier. But, I'm rather curious,” she continues, twirling her orange curl around her finger, “how exactly do you make this cream? Where does it come from, exactly?”

Staring back with a blank smile, Alcremie says very little, although the odd sweat forming on its cream textured body is something new to Sonia. “Hm, how else do I put this...?” she asks herself. Holding its small hand in hers, Sonia points as she rubs her thumb into the creamy skin, asking again, “How does one make this, your cream?”

As if finally understanding, the Alcremie's face lights up, giving one nod to Sonia before running over to a small rock that levels her with the kneeling assistant. Sonia follows after, curious to see what the answer is to an otherwise simple question once and for all. As the little creature lifts its skirt up off of the moss covered rock, Sonia gasps in dismay over what she's seeing: The Alcremie has a cock hidden underneath its adorable whipped cream outfit.

“O-Oh goodness!” Sonia says, staring in dismay over the answer to her lifelong question. “That's rather lewd of you, Alcremie! You can't be serious that this is where your cream is made from!”

“Alcremie!” the Pokemon says happily. It holds the rather large cock, six inches long for something of such a small stature, poking it out towards her new trainer's mouth.

“This can't be right...” Sonia says, checking her phone once more. “This says you're a female! Unless the blasted thing is broken, but...” As her attention returns unfailingly to the Alcremie cock, her cheeks turn bright red, gulping any saliva in her mouth as her new Pokemon continues to present its member to her. “N-Now don't be ridiculous, Alcremie, I couldn't...possibly help you...make your cream.” Now that she's aware of just how it's made, the whole scenario feeling rather humiliating for her. She slowly begins to understand why, exactly, none of the bakers have been willing to discuss how Alcremie make their cream with her, and she wonders if her mother is aware of this as well. Even so, the creamy creature is still poking its cock out to Sonia, inviting her to give it a try.

“Uhhh, I suppose there's really no other way to go about this...” Sonia sighs, inching closer to the Pokemon as it stands atop its rock. She reaches her hand out to grab the Pokemon's cock, with the Alcremie responding in the lewdest way it can, as it releases a loud sigh from its curled lips while its red eyes shut. What had already been an uncomfortable experience for the assistant has become even moreso, all thanks to the behavior of her newly caught monster. She cringes as she slowly strokes away at the Alcremie's cock, feeling a tinge of disgust while doing so. Never in her life did she think she would touch a Pokemon's genitals like this, finding it no different if she had been doing the same thing for a Rhydon or a Growlithe. Sure, she knows Pokemon have to breed somehow, but this clearly isn't what she expected. She tries to keep her gaze off of her new monster, feeling its red eyes look on in a love drunk expression, taking enjoyment out of the sensations brought on by Sonia rubbing her off.

“Geez, I have to wonder if you wank yourself often, or if you need an assist with this.” Sonia says, cringing as she continues to tug on her Alcremie's cock. The orange haired assistant grumbles to herself, wondering how much longer she has to go about this, as she's seen most males cum faster than her Alcremie just by touching them. As her grip tightens on the little Pokemon's shaft, Sonia squeezes it enough that upon pulling forward, she does manage to get something out of her creamy pet's dong. To her surprise, it's the whipped cream she had been hoping for all the while, and not the other thing that she expected to release from these genitals. Suddenly, her concerns have been lifted from her mind, which now races over considering giving it a try for herself.

“Oh...oh, goodness...” Sonia says, blushing as she twirls her hair around her finger once more. “That certainly looks delicious...” The Alcremie nudges for her trainer to come closer, allowing her to lick at the whipped cream oozing out her cock. “No, no, I couldn't do that!” Sonia says with a nervous laugh, covering her cheeks with both hands. “Ugh, but you're so cute, maybe I can just try it this one time.” Slowly she sticks her tongue out, her head craning out to touch at the whipped cream as it slowly oozes out of the Alcremie shaft. The assistant finds it hard to believe that she's reached this point in her life, but if she wishes to get a taste of the topping made by Alcremie, she's going to have ti do it soon.

When her tongue lashes against the slit as the creamy goodness ejects from the shaft, Sonia's eyes light up, allowing the treat to settle on her tongue. “Oh...oh my word.” she says to herself, feeling a mixture of disbelief and excitement. “My word, I just...I just tasted your cock. And...it tastes quite rich indeed!”

“Alcremie!”

“Oh, good show, little one. I get the feeling I'm the one who helped you make such a yummy cream, aren't you?” As she asks this, the Alcremie nods its head, happy with what it's done. “Oh, Arceus, I MUST have more of that!” Without any further warning, Sonia wraps her lips around the creamy creature's shaft, pushing her mouth down the thick six inch member while the Alcremie twitches atop its rock. The little monster whimpers and moans as Sonia flicks away at her tip, using the tongue to gather and swallow the whipped cream as it slowly comes out of the slit, taking in a long snack for herself. Oddly, the orange haired assistant finds herself addicted to the dessert topping, wanting more of it from her new catch.

As she continues to suck on the Alcremie's cock, she hears it panting heavily, its body tensing up while Sonia eats all it can of its creamy confection. She's sure that her Pokemon is going to cum soon, and does all she can go help out her new catch. Slurping, nibbling her teeth on the shaft, teasing the entire thing with her tongue as it swirls around…the assistant even hums delightfully, the Alcremie vibrating from the sound inside her mouth.

Soon enough, it becomes too much for the little whipped critter to handle, and it cries out as it releases a long stream of creamy goodness inside Sonia's mouth, the orange haired assistant gulping it down as quickly as she can. She stares up at her catch with seductive eyes, even as her Pokemon has its head tilted back from such an extreme release. Sonia giggles, finding it cute how her Alcremie reacts to such an oral experience.

When Sonia pulls her lips off of the shaft, which is covered in saliva and cream, the Alcremie drops its dress down while panting heavily, almost ready to lose its balance. The orange haired woman catches her before she collapses, holding her sweetly in her arms. "Good Alcremie." Sonia says, pressing its nose playfully. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

After putting the resting Alcremie in its Research Ball, Sonia rings up her grandmother while making the trek back home. "Hello, grand mum? Good news, I've discovered how Alcremie make their whipped cream. However, we may need to keep this our little secret…"


	2. One More Story Before We Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day where new trainers begin their journey in the Galar region! But Sonia lost track of the starter Pokemon!

“Guys! Come now, get back here! Grandmum has some new trainers coming today and you're the lot designated to be their starters! Now come get in line this instant!”

Sonia groaned as she shook her head, searching every nook and cranny of her grandmother's lab, trying to find the trio that were going to start the journey of Hop and two other trainers, one of which she knew all too well from a few videos on the internet. A rather vulgar one, but then again she did come from the “Scottish” portion of Galar...

Having finished looking under the couch for the umpteenth time, Sonia grew aggravated that she couldn't keep the starter Pokemon in order, finding them to be a nuisance. It wasn't always like this, as there were handfuls of groups where they were a bit more obedient, it just seemed like a batch that didn't have proper attention all at once. Perhaps she should scold the Ditto they used for breeding for being a neglectful parent...

“It's no bloody use.” Sonia sighed, leaning over the table. “Those little scamps just aren't – OH!”

Sonia jumped when something latched onto her backside, repeatedly slapping against her jeans. With her cheeks bright red, she looked behind her to see the Grookey grinning like a jerk as his tiny hips pounded into her backside. “G-Grookey!” Sonia gasped, grabbing the little monkey by its collar. “No! Bad Pokemon, BAD! You do not dry hump my bum! Or anyone's bum, for that matter! Is that – GNH!”

Once more, Sonia jumped as something crawled up her leg, causing the orange haired assistant to look down and see another of the creatures, the fire-type Scorbunny, crawling up her thick thigh. “Scorbunny, no!” Sonia shouted, reaching for the rabbit to remove her from her body. “I don't know WHAT you were trying to do, missy, but it's rude to be...oh, bloody hell, what do YOU want?!”

Her attention turned to the sad looking water-type Pokemon, Sobble, who was biting on its lower lip as it held a sad puppy expression in its eyes, whimpering as he stared at the curvy assistant. Scorbunny swiped its arms in the air as it tried to get closer to Sonia's mounds under her green sweater, only for her to hold the bunny as far back as her arm would allow for. “Sobble, what are you even looking at?” Sonia asked with irritation. “Just get into your Pokeball and OH SWEET ARCEUS, SOBBLE, WHY?!”

Scorbunny, Sonia shielded her eyes as she saw the one thing she wished she hadn't, the sad water creature growing an erection right before her eyes. Granted it only went out by two inches, but it was still rather filthy for her to see, even if she had gotten used to her Alcremie by this point. “Ugh, you lot! Ugh!” Sonia shouted, stomping her foot into the ground. “You're all bleeding perverts, I swear! Who even taught you this behavior?!”

It was at that moment that the Alcremie came from its Pokeball, a smile on her face as she stood next to the Sobble with its own full erection. “Cremie!” the cream Pokemon said with excitement.

“Oh, dear me...” Sonia said, cupping her face in her palm. “I suppose I never kept the door closed well enough at night, did I?” When she opened her eyes again, she saw the starter trio gathered around the creamy creature, having their own reactions to such a small Pokemon and its giant member. Scorbunny's cheeks were as bright as Sonia's, holding the stiffness in its paws as she gave it a lick. Grookey ignored the boner Alcremie had, instead looking to see if there was any junk in her trunk. Sadly, there was not. And of course, Sobble twiddled its member between its balled digits, looking sadder than ever that it had to compete with such length.

Alcremie blushed as well, overwhelmed by such attention from the trio. Sonia just gave up, taking a seat at the table as she studied the relationships of the four Pokemon. “Interesting responses...” Sonia said, grabbing her Rotom phone to take notes. “Scorbunny, being a female, would naturally want to have some penis around, especially given how rabbit Pokemon and their libido are one of the most intense of the species. Grookey...is apparently an ass man. And Sobble...” The assistant sighed before she continued. “Well, after previous experiences with Sobble, they are naturally tiny by nature, but mayhaps someday I can take one for my own just to experiment with its evolved forms...” Biting her lower lip, Sonia giggled like a schoolgirl at the thought of that lanky final form, just so see if the sassy evolution was any different at that point in its tree. Just the hope that it sported something as long as its thigh made her damp.

When she stopped her daydreaming, Sonia noticed that the Scorbunny was doing its best to lick at Alcremie's cock, flicking the tongue on the crown of the member while Sobble continued to play with itself. Grookey, however, was no longer present. “Oh, bugger!” Sonia groaned, standing up from her seat. “Where on earth is that GroooKEEEEYYYYY!”

After another fright from behind, Sonia spotted Grookey on her backside yet again, dry humping the bejeezus out of her plump rear. Her cheeks were as red as they could get, sweat forming on her face as she watched him gleefully slap its tiny body into her, his head nuzzled up against her ass cheek. “Pervert...” Sonia groaned, both annoyed and aroused at the same time. “Fine, you filthy monkey, since everyone else is getting off, might as well let you enjoy yourself.” The monkey Pokemon hopped off as Sonia bent over, eager to see what she had underneath there.

Grookey's eyes lit up, the irises taking the form of hearts for a brief moment as it caught sight of her asshole and dripping pussy, a moistness staining her folds and inner thighs. Its own cock grew out from its sheath, showing that it sported about half the length of Alcremie, but all of the thickness. Defeated by the horny energy surrounding her, Sonia sighed as she rested her elbows on the table, placing her right in front of Scorbunny and Alcremie, the rabbit Pokemon eager at teasing the urethral tip. As the assistant awaited Grookey to hump her rump once more, she stared at the fire-type as it pushed the sweet glob far back enough, leering the human in the eyes as it rested with its tiny little backside in the air. “What are you – GNH!”

Sonia's eyes shut tightly as Grookey shoved its cock into her asshole, stretching it out immensely while its girth burrowed its way deep inside the rectal cavity. The monkey Pokemon cheerfully bucked into her rear, hearing the assistant grunt deeply while he forced his erection further into her anus when it couldn't easily slip any further in. “Oh...Oh, dear me!” Sonia panted, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. “That's such a big cock for a tiny Pokemon! But it feels wonderful stretching my ass out! Mmph, so good, Grookey, so good...”

“SCOOOOR!”

Sonia lifted her head up to see the cringing expression of Scorbunny, its face bright red as it took Alcremie's cock right up its small pussy. Sonia could see its small belly pushed outwards due to the size of the creamy creature in comparison with the fiery bunny's body, aware that she should have expected as much with such a small cast of characters. “There there,” Sonia said, patting Scorbunny on the head as she heard it sniffling, “don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while. Now come here...”

She pulled the rabbit Pokemon close to her, making Alcremie move up to keep pushing further into the fire-type's snatch. Sonia stuck her tongue out to the Scorbunny, who did the same as they came together, dancing around one another as their saliva dripped onto the table. Grookey continued to eagerly slam into Sonia's rear, which had grown accustomed to the thickness of the monkey Pokemon. She and Scorbunny hummed into one another's mouths as Alcremie did its best to pump against the rabbit's backside, its thick cock barely moving up the cavern. “J-Just be careful with her, Alcremie...” Sonia said to her futa cream cake. “She's much more fragile than I am...”

“Cremie!” she said with a nod, still smiling even as she reamed Scorbunny hard. Her cock was rubbing against the small stomach as it tried not to burrow too much further within, aware that she may just ruin the rabbit without warning. Sonia petted the rabbit's ears, her eyes shut as she leaned slightly in for a proper kiss, having an awkward makeout session with the fiery creature given the different sized lips they both had. And Grookey continued to ram hard with its cock up the assistant's rear, its veins throbbing against the rectal cavern as it felt closer to its orgasm.

And in the midst of all of this action, Sobble whimpered as it tugged harder on its two inch cock, secreting itself with slime as a replacement for sweat. The sight of a human making out with a female Pokemon, her ass reamed by a monkey, and the fiery creature's stomach bulging from the cock of another female cream-based being, was far too much for him. After squirting just a few drops out by Sonia's elbow, the water-type collapsed, swirls in its eyes as it passed out from the overstimulation.

It wasn't long after the tadpole went unconscious that everything else ended up happening to Sonia and the Pokemon; Grookey held the assistant tight as it ran its fluids up her ass, causing the orange haired human to quiver as it filled her up. She played with her snatch as she was ready for release, squirting her juices out on the seat of her chair, making a large puddle that spilled onto the floor. Alcremie pulled out of Scorbunny, its creamy jizz flying out over her head and landing on top of its face, hitting Sonia as well. The rabbit Pokemon quaked as it orgasmed from the pullout, leaving its own messy fluid on the table.

Sonia fell to her knees, her shoulders barely keeping her upper body from falling right off, her breath heavy as she felt exhaustion wash over her. Grookey's cock slipped out of her ass after deflating, causing him to fall to the floor, its back hitting the juices left from the puddle on the seat. Scorbunny had its tongue held out as it fell on the table, her tiny little rear still sticking up despite the rest of her going limp. And Alcremie fell on top of her, equally worn out as its rod went soft. “Oh...how wonderful...” Sonia said with a sigh.

“Sonia? Did you catch those Pokemon yet? The new trainers will be...oh dear.”

Sonia's irises shrunk as she heard the voice of her grandmother, her face tensing up as she felt her entire face grow red. She used the table to prop herself onto her feet, even as her legs were weak from the climax. Seeing the flat expression of Professor Magnolia, she knew she was in trouble. “G-Grandmum!” she shouted, pulling her pants back up. “I...I was...they were being very rowdy and I...just couldn't help myself.” She buried her face in the collar of her sweater, hiding her eyes from the professor so she couldn't see the humility in her eyes. This didn't stop her from playing with her curled ponytail, naturally.

There was an exasperated sigh from Magnolia, who pushed her glasses back as she shook her head. “I suppose it just runs in the family...” she said casually.

“S-Sorry?”

“Nevermind it, Sonia, dear. Now help me get these creatures outside, the new trainers are getting near!” Magnolia grabbed Scorbunny and Sobble in her arms, carrying them back out of her lab. After Sonia put Alcremie back in her Pokeball, she grabbed Grookey and ran off after her grandmother, still confounded by her words.

“Grandmum! Wait! You don't just SAY something like that and pretend it didn't happen!” shouted the assistant, her jeans growing damp from the cum Grookey left as it leaked out her ass.


	3. The True Research Begins! Quest to Pokephilia Studies

As Sonia stared at her computer, she sighed heavily, amazed by the number of books sold so far in regards to her history on the Galar region. After the adventure she had gone on involving Leon and the others, it was amazing just how much there was to uncover about their home.

And, really, Pokemon themed with swords and shields? It made perfect sense. No two humans alone could be capable of sealing up the events of the Darkest Day. Though WHY they were covered up in the first place is still a puzzle for her.

But the truth behind Galar had been made to the public. She had printed her research, with her gran giving her blessing to take up the role of professor, and now the region could see the truth that had been concealed from them for so long. And on top of that, not only was it making money, but she had obtained a grant from the Pokemon Professor Association to further her research and potentially discover more about the world.

The only question she had was, what would that be?

Indeed, she hadn't quite fully figured out what she was going to do with her life just yet. She figured she would have spent the next few years working as an assistant for her gran until she retired, but after receiving the lab coat from her it seemed this was definitely going to be her profession from here on out. Everything about the Galar region just sort of fell in her lap, and she got rather lucky with it all.

"But now what...?" Sonia sighed, sitting back in her chair. There were some potential ideas she could explore, such as if Pokemon served with knights in the great battles of old, but that may as well just tie back to the Darkest Day and the wolf Pokemon from the Weald. "It needs to be original..." she grumbled to herself, trying to get her brain to function over a topic.

"Cremie?"

Her attention drifted to her Alcremie, who looked on with its adorable yet blank expression, sitting next to a tea cup the new professor had been drinking from. Yo her dismay, the cock that had been hidden underneath the creamy skirt of her body was sticking out, resting on the very rim that she had been sipping from.

"Er, no thank you, Alcremie, sweetie." Sonia said, patting her head. "I have enough cream in my tea for now, but thank you."

As her Pokemon shuffled off, it had dawned on her that they were in an odd new era of the Pokemon world. Her research had uncovered a book found in Unova that detailed a lot of stories where humans and Pokemon were practically financing one another, and in recent times that ideal had slowly begun to resurface, possibly due to others coming in contact with the same story in follow ups to her Galar materials.

Considering her own encounters with Alcremie and the starters, as well as Nessa breaking ground by holding a sex show with her Drednaw, and rumors that Bea was romancing a Lopunny, there was quite a lot to learn about Pokemon, especially with over 400 species in the region alone to explore.

After activating her Rotomdex and tapping the text to speech function, Son is began to record herself, "In response to something that famed PC creator Bill has coined as "the rise of Pokephilia", I have decided to research the Pokemon exclusive to the Galar region, as well as those that inhabit it otherwise, in the hopes of educating those that may want to get involved with the...past time activity." She twirled her finger around her hair, aware that there was no real good way for her to call interspecies mating between Pokemon and humans.

Pulling up scans of her writings from Alcremie and the starters to bounce off of, Sonia continued, "So far four Pokemon have shown their sexual appetite around me, which I find all the more peculiar. Perhaps I'm a magnet for that sort of discovery, but I know I'm not alone in having mated with the very creatures our economy tends to be built around. While my discoveries on these will be dissected later, I do wish to study on another creature to properly dive into the subject."

Pulling a Pokeball from her lab coat, Sonia tossed it to the floor after activating the button, with her Yampert soon unleashing from within. "Yap yap!" barked the energetic Yampert.

"Hello, Yampert, come to mummy!" Sonia said in a cutesy voice, holding her arms out for the pup. The dog Pokemon hopped onto her lap, ready to get comfy as it rested there. His owner had other plans, puzzling the pup as she laid him on his back, rubbing at his stomach with a down stroke. Sonia continued to speak to her Rotom device, "Ya.per here has always been close to me, and has been with my gran for as long as I can remember. Now, I admit I've never been frisky with him, but now is the time to experiment, yes?"

As she massaged his belly, Yampert kicked his back leg against the air, moaning as he took enjoyment from the rubbing his owner gave him. It was an unexpected reward for the dog, but one that he appreciated very much, and Sonia would soon see that for herself.

"Oh, keen!" she said to herself, watching as something unsheathed from the Yampert's crotch. "I believe...yes, that is a Yampert's penis!" Sonia sounded rather excited, as if she had made a discovery that most Pokemon breeders seemed to ignore in regards to anatomy. "Unlike human men, who let theirs dangle in the wind, Yampert and most dog types like Growlithe tend to keep their naughty bits sheathed within their bodies. When they show signs of arousal, the penis will then push outwards, exposing itself to its mate for reproductive purposes. Or in the case of right now, experimentation."

The Yamper looked as happy as can be, unaware of the sexual deviance its owner put it through. His tongue dangled from his mouth while it bared its trademark grin, panting aloud while Sonia continued to brush away at his stomach. As its red rocket revealed more of itself to her, the Pokemon Professor couldn't help but bite her lower lip. For such a small Pokemon that had its body close to the ground, she never thought her pet would have such length to its member. And the knot...oh boy, was it thick.

"Oh...dear me." Sonia said, using her free hand to wave at her face. "It seems Yampert members are much...larger than anticipated. Perhaps all that fat blocks the visual of such an erection from being noticeable to the human eye, as the girth of the Pokemon would make you think it to be rather...small. I'm not certain if this is normal stature for the Yamper breed, so this may need further research..."

Sonia gently reached out for Yampert's cock, the corgi yipping from her sensitive touch. His tail stopped wagging, looking over his belly to see that his owner was giving him a hand job. And it felt good. "Easy, Yampert, don't panic," Sonia said with assurance, "mummy is just going to get you off is all."

Her puppy Pokemon groaned, but in a way that it made the redhead think the creature was purring. Its lips were grinning as wide as they ever could while he relaxed, letting the professor tug on his red rocket. As Sonia stared on at the shaft, she continued to speak to her recording Rotom device, "Since the penis comes from within, it's rather slimy, perhaps acting as a lubrication for when it mates with Yamperts of the female persuasion, and it looks veiny. It's like looking within your inner cheek and seeing so much pink inside, except whereas that's as soft as tissue, this is, of course, hard when at a full erection."

As she continued to give her Yampert a proper masturbation, Sonia squeezed her legs together, feeling the heat hitting her loins the longer she rubbed the Pokemon's cock. A small clear liquid oozes from the pointed tip, which Sonia caught before it trickled down the staff, getting on her hand and his member. It aided her in smoothing out the odd erection her Pokemon had, although with her finger tips going over the veins she could feel Yampert's heartbeat racing.

"Oh, dear me..." Sonia said, beads of sweat forming on her skin. "Yampert, are you going to...you know...?" Even in spite of her research, the professor was having a hard time getting the words out of her mouth. Yampert continued to pant loudly, the sounds turning into a low growl just before the climax. Sonia shrieked as the white fluid sprayed out of her Pokemon's cock, strings of cum falling to the floor just before them as the corgi released his jizz.

When he was finished, Sonia stared in awe at the puddle of cum before her, amazed that such a small Pokemon such as him could hold so much in one release. Looking at her hand, she saw that it was drenched in the sexual substance as well, shaking her hand to remove it in disgust and embarrassment.

"Ergh...word of advice," Sonia said as her Rotom continued to record, "always be careful where your hand is after the Pokemon cum. You don't want to get it all over you after..."

After seating the exhausted yet happy Yampert on the ground, Sonia went to grab a towel while the Pokemon's rod deflated. "There should be some wipes in the kitchen." Sonia said to herself. As she ran her hands under the water to clean the sticky substance, all she could think about is how hard it was to remove. It was its own strange sort of substance, not quite a liquid but nowhere near a solid either. Still, she had to clean that cum puddle up before either Yampert or even Alcremie decided to try and eat it up.

Once she grabbed some paper towels to pick up the mess, Sonia turned the corner to her lab to be met with a bright flash of light, shielding herself from such a beam. "Rotom, switch to video recording!" the professor commanded, which her phone did just exactly that.

When the light faded, Sonia could see that its source was her Yampert, which was just where she left him. Only once the light was gone. It was no longer her corgi Pokemon, but something a bit more...handsome.

After being frozen in a state of awestruck, Sonia shut her jaw and approached the Boltund that her Pokemon had evolved into, the former corgi almost ignorant of its transformation. "So...in an unexpected turn of events," Sonia said, mesmerized by the change, "after my Yampert was...relieved, it evolved into a Boltund. While what makes a Pokemon evolve and what triggers the effect aren't fully studied yet, I don't think any are known to do so after...ejaculation." Twirling her finger around her hair, the professor paced around the electric dog Pokemon, studying its physique while it was only now coming to terms with the change in itself.

"Um...I've always known Boltund to be...muscular in their physique," Sonia said, "but now that we're in the dawn of this Pokephilia age, it's never occurred to me until now just how well built they are in comparison to their previous evolution. Boltund definitely appear to be quite the purebred, no matter how you breed them, and...oh, dear..."

Staring at her feet, Sonia whimpered as she noticed her hand squeezed between her thighs, rubbing against the fabric of her jeans in order to satisfy her aroused state of mind. As the Boltund happily wagged its tail about, she could see its ball sack hanging underneath. She was heavily aroused just by how her Pokemon was shaped now, and knew she wasn't going to resist her temptations for very long.

"Well...now that Yampert has evolved into Boltund, I suppose further research shall be needed, yes?" She asked, laughing nervously as she removed her lab coat. "Just to get an idea of how he measures up compared to the previous form...of course..."

Before she knew it, Sonia was bare naked in her lab, getting on her hands and knees as she went to inspect the underside of her Boltund. Her cheeks were redder than her hair once she spotted the veiny red shaft, which slowly unsheathed itself once more.

"Well, it's not all that different..." Sonia said aloud. "I suppose genitals don't quite change when they evolve, but...that's a thesis for another day." Clearing her throat, she reached out for Boltund's member, feeling less embarrassed than before. She had become more familiar with the staff when it was her Yampert, but now that he was more handsome it was a rather different moment entirely, as if she were meeting a stranger that she once knew many moons ago. But even so, for the sake of research, she had to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Sonia pulled Boltund's cock towards her, opening her mouth wide to flick against the tip, tingling at the taste of precum as it pressed against her tongue. "Mph...flavor is...something else. Though I may have had a bit too much of Alcremie to develop a taste for her compared to the dog."

"CREMIE!"

"Yes, dearie, I know you heard me!" Sonia called out. "I meant no offense, just - MGLPH!"

Sonia's eyes widened as Boltund's front legs mounted her shoulders, pushing his member into her mouth while barking cheerfully. It went all the way to the knot, which bumped against the professor's lips while she kept them shut, already surprised by the dog dick thrusting inside her orally. While she tried to speak as the electric pup humped her face, all she could get out were indescribable onomatopeias while she slobbered from the furious bucks of her dog. Her saliva dripped over her lip and down her chin, leaving long strands of drool hanging until they grew too thin, the weight of the bottom cutting it off and dripping on the ground beneath the professor.

After some time had passed, Sonia began to hum in delight, her eyes rolling back as the knot bucked against her lips. She was starting to enjoy the attention brought on by the staff of her Boltund, who was super energetic compared to his previous evolution. She was definitely going to need that written down once she was able to speak. Judging by her floating phone's screen, it still had the text to speech function open, meaning it was recording her inaudible jargon and putting it into onomatopeias. The editing she was bound to do there hopefully wouldn't be so stressful...

Soon the Boltund would pull away from Sonia's mouth, a spritz of precum escaping its cock and hitting her in the face. Too lost in heat, Sonia welcomed the clear bath of liquid splashing onto her face until the Pokemon hopped around her, its rod bouncing about with a need for release. "Mmmph, its precum isn't bad," Sonia said after a taste, "but he's still hard, erect...and I still feel an urge to be bred."

Lowering her cheek into the pool of her drool, Sonia stuck her ass up for her bouncing Boltund, spreading her lips as she called out for him. The dog Pokemon caught a glimpse of her moist pussy, eyes widening as he stopped hopping around. His tongue hung out like a horndog, literally speaking, and he grew far too eager to mount his owner from behind. The red rocket bumped against Sonia's pussy as it tried to penetrate it, with the professor whimpering in fear that he might end up pushing it into her ass instead.

"Word of advice..." said Sonia, reaching for the dog cock to guide it in, "if your Pokemon requires help in guidance of your holes, do so to avoid them bumping into the wrong one." She then moaned as the Boltund penetrated her folds, pushing through to slide against her vaginal cavern. As she rested on her hands and knees, Sonia hummed as the dog Pokemon poked its cock against her cervix, just barely making its way inside.

"Oh, he's so good!" Sonia squealed as the former corgi pounded at her thick ass. "The knot is pushing against my pussy, but...oh, fuck! He's still quite a good shag! I just hope he doesn't...ough! Push too hard or else...Ah! B-Boltund! Boltund, careful not to-"

A piercing scream escaped Sonia's mouth as her irises shrank, the knot pushing through her folds and stretching out the entrance to better fit itself inside her. Growling like the beast mounting her, Sonia clenched her teeth together while it left Boltund's cock in place, the Pokemon still humping away without a care. "Oh...oh, it hurts, but it feels so good!" Sonia moaned deeply. Her pussy was dripping with fluids, but thanks to the bulbous portion of the cock it was blocked in, keeping any further fluids from dripping out of the snatch.

As Boltund grew closer to a climax, he panted heavily over Sonia's bare back. His drool was dripping onto her skin, although she had been far too invested in her arousal to notice or care. Her face was curled into her chest, her breasts dangling over the floor and shaking with every thrust the Pokemon made into her rear. As the knot kept him in place, it created enough friction to get the Pokemon off, and pretty soon it performed a move the electric type would never use otherwise: Hydro Pump.

Sonia squealed as she felt the dog seed squeeze into her cavern, filling it up with the white milky substance. Boltund howled as well, his head lifted high as he dug his claws into Sonia's skin, pressing against her shoulder blades. With the knot in place, the semen was kept in her pussy, filling it up enough to the point the professor swore her stomach was slowly growing from the excessive amount of cum. Sonia's pussy reacted as well, pushing out her fluids with the power of a hose as it splashed onto the floor, making a mess of her inner thighs.

When Boltund had finished, the electric dog plopped itself atop Sonia's back, its tongue hanging out as it nearly passed out from such a climax. The professor's hands gave up as well, forcing her to lay flat on her stomach, herself worn out from the sexual session with the Pokemon. “Well, that was fun...” she said, pulling away to remove Boltund's dick from her snatch. When she found herself dragging the dog along with her, she made a harsh realization about her research.

“Er...now for the next part of our study...how long it takes for a Boltund's knot to deflate, and hoping Arceus doesn't let anyone walk in on you while waiting.”


	4. Horny Horn Drill

"Why did I agree to this...?"

"Cremie!"

Wearing a face of regret, Sonia watched from the distance as the patch of grass where the Alcremie were gathered was right before her. It was partly at the insurance of her own Pokemon, while at the same time there was still a hint of data she needed to record. After starting up the video function on her Rotom phone, the professor began to speak.

"So, while I've already done research on my Alcremie, a female Pokemon with a penis, I was starting to grow rather curious about the species as a whole. Are they all like this, or is my own just a mere exception to all of the others from her pack? Only one way to find out."

"Cremie!" Alcremie said as she tugged on Sonia's leg.

"Well, YES, I could just ask you, but where's the fun in that?" With a sigh, Sonia approached the patch of grass, standing tall over the Alcremie to get their attention. "Hello there, everyone!" Sonia said to them with a hearty wave. "Lovely day out here in the Wild Area, isn't it?"

Pausing from their activities, the Alcremie stared blankly at the tall orange haired human. Seconds passed before every one of their dessert skirts slowly rose up off the ground, causing Sonia to gulp.

##

"So, as it turns out, every Alcremie has a penis."

By the time she walked out of the train station to walk back towards the lab, Sonia had begun to record her research once more. Despite the fact she had cleaned her face of Alcremie whipped cream repeatedly, there was still evidence that she had received a good portion of it literally caked on her.

"Yeah, I suppose it's just a mechanism they have where any sign of feminine hostility just sort of causes them to go erect. Mind you, if they're mating with any male Pokemon from their egg species, they maintain whatever would be the penile equivalent. I may need an assistant to test that with, however, but where to find a male..."

Just before she could think any further, she paused just mere feet from her grandmother's laboratory, hearing huffs and moans of pleasure coming from inside. She found it quite odd, as she recalled locking the doors and windows before leaving for the Wild Area...

Fortunately, she could see straight through the window, peaking in to find an old friend at her computer, with her hand down her swim trunks.

"Nessa?!" Sonia gasped, backing away. "Oh, Arceus, she must have found my research!" Naturally, her instincts had her rush into the house, slamming the front door open and shouting, "Nessa!"

The dark skinned trainer jumped from the desk chair, her eyes wide as she turned to face the professor, her hands still caught under the trunks of her uniform. "Sonia! Ah! Fancy meeting you here." Nessa said, laughing nervously as she pulled her hands out from under her clothes.

"I should bloody well hope so!" Sonia said, approaching the gym leader with a stern glare. "This is my lab, after all. How did you even get in here?"

"Spare key." Nessa replied, dangling one in front of her old friend. "Remember, you let me keep it in case we wanted to experiment again without letting your gran here us out?"

"Oh, right..." Sonia said, her finger twirling around her hair. "A-Anyway, what are you doing here? And why are you looking over my research?!"

"Is THAT what this is?" Nessa cackled, peeking at the files once more, getting a glimpse of her orange haired friend and the work she did with Boltund. "I would swear you were putting together an audition tape for when those big Pokephilia producing studios start to come out of hiding."

"Very funny." Sonia said. "Some of us don't exactly perform well in front of an audience."

Nessa shrugged smugly. "True, although it took time to learn to balance something as heavy as a Drednaw on top of you. Bea helped with that."

"Of course she would. But back to my question, what are you doing here?!"

"Truthfully, I just wanted to chill with my favorite girl, as it's been so long since it was just you and I." Nessa giggled, running her finger under Sonia's chin just to watch her blush. "But seeing all this research you've been doing for the sake of a changing world, it's all too interesting not to get involved with. Especially since I was one of the first live shows across the regions."

Sonia raised an eyebrow at the gym leader. "What are you getting at, love?"

"I want in on this. No tricks, no bribes, no blackmail, I just want to be an assistant to your research."

"...you just want to be able to shag a Pokemon, don't you?" Sonia asked flatly.

"Guilty." Nessa laughed.

"Well, you do have a bit more experience than I do, I admit." Sonia said, thinking the matter over as she played with her hair. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but I may need you to sign an NDA. I don't want word getting out about this until I've wrapped up my research for publishing. And the only people I'll allow to know are the other professors and anyone else who wishes to chime in. Agreed?"

"Fine by me." Nessa said with a smile. "So, where do I start?"

"How about we look over your live show?" Sonia asked, making her way to the kitchen while she continued to speak. "I would assume the Rotom cameras captured everything from a lovely angle."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather just watch Drednaw and I live and raw?" Nessa asked, grinning as she held a Pokeball in her hand. "I wouldn't mind giving a private show."

"Nooo, thank you." said the professor, wetting a towel as she pointed to her creamed face. "I've had enough dealing with sexual things for the day after I let Alcremie spend time with her pack."

"Mm, you could at least keep it caked on so I can have some." Nessa said, much to Sonia's aggravation.

##

“Everyone, say hello to Nessa!”

“Hello, Nessa.”

As they began to record their next bit of research, Nessa blew a kiss to the Rotom camera, while Nessa held up one of her special research Pokeballs. They were out of the wild area, making their way back to the research lab where they had hoped to continue experimenting with their capture.

“So, Nessa will be helping us to study our next bit of research into Pokephilia, in particular this Rhydon we just captured.” Sonia explained.

“Mmm, I can't wait.” Nessa said, groping her own breasts before they had even made it through the door.

“In particular, we wanted to test out the ideals of a certain move that Rhydon can learn, the Horn Drill. You, erm, can imagine how that must feel inside your genitals. Or ass.”

“I'm impressed you didn't go with a bird type that knows drill peck.” Nessa said, kicking her sandals off as the professor walked past.

“Ugh, for some reason I just don't trust letting a bird peck at my pussy with its beak,” admitted Sonia, “nor do I want to imagine how a bird type looks when its beak is in a spin.”

“Hmmm...” Nessa tapped her chin for a brief moment as she gave it thought. “From my experience, it's not called a Drill Peck because the beak drills. I'm pretty sure it's literally the bird spinning around like a drill.”

“That makes it even worse!” shivered Sonia. “I don't want a Corviknight beak ramming into me at such speeds! Would you?”

“If he or she could make me squirt on impact...”

Sonia's entire face turned red, causing the professor to twirl her finger around her hair. “Honestly, why do I try to talk to you?” She then tossed the Pokeball onto the floor of the lab, letting the Rhydon pop out.

“Raaah!” shouted Rhydon.

“He's a big fellow, isn't he?” Nessa said, already disrobing herself of her gym attire. “Nice and thick, and that horn...well, it's rather short.”

“Yes, but recall that it's not always about the size, dear.” Sonia said before addressing the Rotom phone once more. “While this is a study on horns drilling against the vaginal canal, it's also to serve a curiosity that had been plaguing the world for some time; do Rhydon use their horns to breed? Because when you get right down to it, their bodies aren't exactly made for mounting all that easily.”

“Gwah?” Rhydon asked, feeling dejected.

“Well it's not THAT,” Sonia explained to the Pokemon, “but your groin is literally touching the ground, and I can't see it unsheathing.” She stopped to think. “Wait, are you saying YOU don't even know how your mating habits go?!” The Rhydon shrugged in response.

Nessa, leaning back in Sonia's desk chair, clicks her tongue as she rolled her eyes. “Typical, so we're dealing with a virgin here.” she said, rubbing her fingers over her clit.

“It's just a horn, Nessa.” scoffed Sonia. “Let the poor bloke give it a shot.”

“Fine.” said the gym leader, spreading her folds open. “Come come, then, Rhydon, let's see how it feels to get drilled.”

As Sonia shook her head, the large rhino Pokemon got on its hands and knees before the black skinned trainer, slowly pushing its horn inside her cavern. Nessa gasped, her eyes rolling back as she rested her feet on its shoulders. “Oooh, it's cold, so cold...” she said with a shiver.

“Incredible!” Sonia said. “You'd think for being a ground type it wouldn't come off as such. Just let it sit in you for awhile and give me the sign when you're ready.” The Rhydon slowly moved his horn around Nessa's snatch in the meantime, with gruff noises escaping its mouth in the meanwhile. The water gym leader moaned and hummed as the horn rubbed against her walls, creating a stimulation she wasn't all that used to. True, she had experienced Drednaw many times before now, but this horn was nothing like her Pokemon, especially when it bucked against her crotch, the thicker end stretching out her entry point.

“Oh! Oof! Okay! Okay, I think he's fine to start!” Nessa groaned, reaching for the backrest of the seat.

“All right then, Rhydon,” Sonia commanded, “use Horn Drill!”

“Grah!” Rhydon said back. The drill on its snout began to slowly spin, whirring about while it brushed against Nessa's walls. The sound alone made her whimper, reminding her of many dentist visits she'd rather not have had.

“Ooooh Arceus...” Nessa moaned, her voice warbling from the vibrations going through her body. She clung to the back rest tightly while looking down at the Rhydon between her legs, watching him grind his drill against her pussy. It was somewhat scary, especially the speeds that the thing was capable of if it could inflict massive damage in battle, but thankfully it was rather slow, like the toys she used when Drednaw wasn't up to it.

As Nessa's juices started to slip from her folds, Sonia took notice, watching the Rhydon get covered in the fluid. “Interesting,” Sonia said, tapping her chin as she got in close to the action, “the drilling definitely creates friction inside the pussy, thus stimulating the subject and making them wet. It makes perfect sense.”

“Y-yes, very good!” Nessa whined, clenching her teeth together. “N-now could we please stop? I'm worried he might actually wreck me with it now.”

Sonia shook her head. “Oh no, I want to see what happens when the feeling intensifies. Rhydon, faster!”

“W-WAAAAIT!” Nessa cried out just as the Pokemon took its orders. Her teeth chattered as the friction intensified, rubbing harder against her walls. Tears formed from the ducts of her eyes as she took the harsher drilling, holding back her orgasm for some reason. With the speed the Rhydon was going, the gym leader could barely think straight, unable to focus on her current situation. “Ohhh fuck fuck fuck fuck fcuk fcuk fk fk fk fk fuhuuuuuuuck!” Nessa wailed, her feet pressing down hard on the Rhydon's back. Drool began to form on her lower lip as she heaved through her teeth, body quivering long before she could even get to her climax.

“Oh, fascinating!” Sonia said, watching Nessa writhe about while forcing herself to continue taking the drill. “So it definitely is capable of going faster, although...perhaps we should have used lubrication first...”

“WHAT?!” shouted the gym leader. “Sonia, I oughta ki-...ki..kill...WAAAGH!”

Nessa screamed as she kicked her feet into the Rhydon's back, pushing away from the rhino Pokemon just as she was about to cum. The gym leader's fluids sprayed out incredibly far, almost hitting the creature hard enough that it felt like it was being hit with a Water Gun attack. Her eyes rolled back hard as her body quivered, with Sonia watching in astonishment at the release her friend was going through. Her face was red yet again, filled with amazement and envy over such a climax.

The Rhydon's drill eventually stopped, with Nessa's body relaxing shortly after. She laid on the chair before her body slipped off, falling to her knees and taking deep breaths. “Arceus, that was...holy fuck, that was a trip...”

“Not the worst experience you've had, I imagine.” Sonia said.

“Excuse me?! How about you try it, then?!”

“Nessa, I've known you since our days chasing after the championship, believe me, I've seen you handle scarier things.” After the professor studied the footage, she released a defeated sigh from her lips. “Well, on the downside, there's no signs of semen escaping the Rhydon's tip. I'm afraid while it might feel nice to have such an orgasm via the horn, there's nothing that shows this is how they...mate...”

Her words trailed off the second she spotted the Rhydon's tip slowly releasing a white creamy fluid, with its cheeks turning a light red. “Grah...” said the Rhydon, embarrassed.

“Right, well then...nevermind.”


	5. Chapter 5

"Gaaah! Bloody wankers, all of them!"

Nessa turned her head to the lab, having stepped in the kitchen to feed Alcremie and Boltund their lunch. Sonia had spent the last hour on the phone with Professor Oak and her other colleagues, hoping to obtain some answers regarding their question about Farfetch'd and their mating habits out in Kanto compared to what they did in Galar. It was taking quite a while for the gym leader to maintain interest in, so she had been preparing a curry meal to feast on after.

Seeing Sonia turn the corner and head right for the cabinets to grab a beer, the gym leader could see that it didn't go quite as swimmingly as expected.

"That was quite the call." Nessa said as Sonia popped the tab on her beer can. "Did you at least get your answer?"

"Hardly." Sonia grumbled, taking a deep breath after inhaling almost half the can. "I had no idea Oak was going to bring the other professors onto the call, and oh my Arceus do I regret telling them why I was researching this."

"The Pokephilia studies caught their attention, eh?"

Sonia nodded. "I barely got my answer, but before I knew it all the males in the call were going on about 'waifus'. Like they had a Pokemon in mind already that they wanted to fuck!"

"You sound...annoyed." said a perplexed Nessa. "This is what you wished for, you know."

"Aye, but knowing which Pokemon they want to shag is just...eugh, so many images I'd rather not have plastered in my head. These are bloody COLLEAGUES, Nessa! It's not as if I'm setting up a dating service!" Sonia took another gulp of alcohol before continuing. "Then it turned into a fight when someone told me they wanted to fuck a Hatterene!"

Nessa snorted at that. "I beg your pardon, what?"

"Yeah! That's what I said as well. Gardevoir I could understand, even a Lopunny has its appeal, just look at Bea after she managed to sneak one behind customs' back. Gothorita, okay, not my thing, but it's someone's. But Hatterene? It's as if they don't see beyond the weird curvy shape its hair makes when it fully evolves!" 

“That...is rather interesting.” Nessa said, rubbing her chin. “There seems to be two reasonable thoughts when it comes to Hatterene, though, because you definitely see a body underneath all that hair. Have you ever noticed it has tiny hands attached to itself?”

“I have, yes!” Sonia shouted. “But the rest of its body is shrouded in mystery because of that bloody hair. Some think it's merely the same body as its previous form floating in the air, but that doesn't quite explain the nucleus that would be used to walk on the ground. Others believe that's merely the top of the body, taking on a coned shape until it gets down to the hips. Either way, I feel they're wrong about it ever actually having curves. I'm QUITE positive that the hair is merely an attraction technique from its primal days, used to lure in unsuspecting victims and kidnap them for whatever purpose they had for them.”

“Ah, fairy tales.” Nessa sighed. “I do suppose that's what aided the Pokedex data with that talk of strong emotions.”

“It is absurd that there is literally a vibe check Pokemon, yes.” Sonia said. “But uuuugh! I'm so fed up with my colleagues finding it the slightest bit attractive. I think we need to finally dispel that bloody belief that Hatterene is 'sexy' once and for all!”

"Do you suppose we should hail a Corviknight cab and head for the Ballonlea forest?"

"Not a bad idea." Sonia said with a smirk. "Maybe just...once this buzzing in my head goes away." She immediately groaned as she grabbed her forehead, the beer likely already taking its effect on her.

"Lightweight." scoffed Nessa.

##

"Are we sure she can even be found here? Arceus, it feels like we've been here for hours..."

Guided only by the light of the mushrooms within the forest, Sonia and Nessa searched hard for a Hatterene, but no such luck was in their favor. While they had seen many of its pre-evolution stages, it wasn't the exact one they were after. And like hell they were going to put the effort into training one to evolve...

"I've heard word that it was possible to find one here." Sonia said, checking her phone. "The Pokedex confirms that there's at least a 1 percent chance of seeing a Hatterene in these woods. In fact I believe gran had me come out here for a full day just to find one. I even set up a camera for a live stream just to make certain I wouldn't miss it."

"Really?" asked an interested Nessa. "Any good finds?"

"Ehhh, I saw very few creatures surprisingly, some weren't that big a fuss, like who hasn't seen a Pikachu before, and anyone that caught the stream was only interested in a Galar Ponyta that lacked a tail."

"Odd."

"I still say they were seeing things, but...hold on a tick." Sonia said, holding her finger up to silence the air. She heard something coming their way, signalling for Nessa to follow her behind a log. While the forest was viable for anyone to walk around in, the fact they were trying to find a specific Pokemon was still their quest, making sure they didn't try to scare it off. Sure enough, a Hatterene finally came into view, shuffling about on the grassy grounds of the woods as it looked at its surroundings, as though it were lost or scared. Despite having no limbs, it managed to seat itself against the stump of a living tree, sighing to itself, unaware that she was being watched.

"There it is." Sonia said with a whisper.

"Aw, look at its face, Sonia." Nessa said. "I don't care, sexy body or not it's still an adorable Pokemon."

"Suppose I can give you that one." Sonia said, preparing a research ball for the capture. "Let's try to bring it back to the lab. Trying anything in public might not be ideal when we're trying to avoid that attention."

"Right, do your thing, love." said Nessa to encourage her friend.

Popping out from behind the log, Sonia took a moment to aim her ball before tossing it, looking to capture the Hatterene. Unfortunately, the magical hair Pokemon spotted the ball, using her long hand-like hair to swat it away from her. The ball returned to Sonia's hands, the professor flabbergasted by the counter.

“She just swatted it back to me!” Sonia said, almost impressed.

“Well stop worrying about that and just net her, then!” Nessa said, hopping over the log. “Just bumrush the hairy whore!”

“Nessa!” But it was too late, as the gym leader was already chasing after the Hatterene, who was struggling to stand up from its spot by the tree. The Pokemon couldn't go very far, its non-existent legs barely giving it the room to move fast. It allowed Nessa to tackle the fairy down onto the grassy ground, holding it by the curvaceous body that was formed by its hair. The Hatterene screeched, its body falling through the split of its hair, leaving it to lay on its back while the gym leader laid on its long hair. “Bloody hell, Ness, are you all right?!”

“I'm fine, really,” Nessa replied, rolling off the hair, “this thing literally cushioned my fall. It's softer than I could imagine.”

“That's fine and all, but what about the...oh. Oh, I see, interesting...” Holding up the bottom of the Hatterene's hair, Sonia gave it a closer study. “Apparently the bottom of its body is still a part of the hair, although it's done up so much differently one could be mistaken for believing it's part of the body.”

“So then where's...oh.” As she spotted the Hatterene out of its hair, Nessa blushed, amazed at the short body, yet thick aesthetic its body portrayed. Sonia was just as shocked to see it in such a state, holding a rear that was surprisingly thicker than even its own hair body would portray. The Hatterene sat up after Nessa stood off her hair, the Pokemon shooting them both a deadly glare. “Sorry, we were just...trying to make a point!” Nessa admitted.

“We...WERE.” Sonia repeated. “But...well, I see that we were wrong after all this time. I'm not sure why...or even HOW...a Hatterene could hide such plumpness out of human sight, but...oh, Arceus, it does seem rather delectable, right, Nessa?”

“...I wanna be suffocated under that ass.” confessed Nessa.

The Hatterene sighed, rolling its eyes as it turned around to face the Pokemon experts, spreading its legs apart. With a dulled expression, the witchy Pokemon spread its legs apart, letting the pair see that she was, indeed, rather wet.

“Well...I suppose we shall indulge, yes?” Sonia said, blushing as she twirled her finger around her hair.

“You get that pussy.” Nessa said, moving behind the short stacked Pokemon. “I'm gonna bury my face in its ass.”

The Hatterene gasped as the gym leader helped her to her feet, pushing her face into its pale backside while her tongue moved around the crack. Nessa hummed as she let it move around, hoping to find the entry to her anal cavity to have a good taste. Sonia, more embarrassed than anything, got on her hands and knees before the female creature, her whole face red as she prepared to eat out of its snatch. When her lips pressed against the folds, the professor sucked on the juices that dribbled out, finding it to taste surprisingly sweet. Nessa felt the same as well in regards to the Hatterene's ass, pushing her face further up against its backside. The pressure between the two humans tasting her holes was enough to make the Pokemon whimper, her cheeks turning red as she found herself overwhelmed by such attention.

“Reeene...” whimpered Hatterene, her head tilted back. Its hat-shaped hair remained atop her head, practically covering the water-type trainer while she remained squarely on her ass. The humans were far too invested in eating out of the holes, far too invested in the sugary-sweet taste that emanated from them. To Sonia, it reminded her far too much of what it was like to suck out Alcremie's cream from its cock, although there was a slight hint of cherry to the flavor here.

Using its hand-shaped hair, Hatterene pushed Nessa against her ass, bringing her in close enough to practically bury her face between her cheeks. While the gym leader was suffocating, she found herself worth it for the sake of eating out such a fantastic ass. Nessa hummed in delight, enjoying the taste of her rear end.

“REEEENE!” After a few more minutes had passed, Hatterene came hard, gushing its juices out on Sonia's face. Its short legs quivered with excitement from the release, with the professor blubbering as she was hit in the face with such a hard striking stream. Nessa, being behind the Pokemon and its rear end, was ignorant that she had even cum, its lovely ass being too hard to ignore with its taste.

“Oh...dear me.” Sonia said, using her lab coat sleeve to wipe off her face. “I'm feeling rather absent minded. We forgot to record this for the proper research.

“Well, if that isn't a shame.” Nessa said, pulling away from Hatterene's backside and licking her lips. “We should try to capture it again and bring it back for a repeat performance, then.”

Just then, the two hear a familiar voice calling out for the Pokemon, which seemed to excite the short stack Pokemon. “Hatterene! Where did you go?! Bloody scaredy cat, it was just a tail-less Ponyta!”

The Hatterene, excited, returned its body under the hair, scooting around as if she hadn't just came from the actions of the two human women. They see the Pokemon rush up to Bede, who was wearing his Ballonlea gym uniform, rubbing its head atop his curly blonde locks. “There you are,” Bede said with annoyance, “honestly, what was it about that that scared you off?” He then spotted Sonia and Nessa, seeing the former's lab coat soaked in juices. “And just WHAT the bloody hell are YOU two doing here?!”

“Well...we were going to catch that Hatterene...” Nessa admitted. “But we had no idea it belonged to you.”

“Of course it does!” Bede shouted. “Now get out of here before...I...hnnn...” Bede hummed as the Hatterene rubbed its hand-hair against his crotch, arousing the young trainer. He bit his lip as his cock pushed against the shorts, but only went out so far. Sonia and Nessa giggled, seeing just how little the trainer was packing.

“My my,” Nessa said, “it seems your Hatterene has grown quite fond of you, Bede.”

“And I can see why.” Sonia giggled. “Such a short cock for a short stack to handle.

“Sh-Shut up!” Bede ordered as his face grew red. “Bloody size queens, I bet...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see when I update stories, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, yes, now we're getting into the REALLY good stuff!"

Sonia gleefully held a page of one of her grandmother's books up to her Rotom phone's camera, giving it a good glimpse of the Pokemon they were going to research today. After opening a page for people to discuss potential creatures for her to research, Sonia was more than excited to see what the top result was, and it made perfect sense; after all, it was bred by trainers with their own Pokemon, it may as well be the one thing humans would want to have sex with.

"I don't think I need to explain the Ditto species of Pokemon, do I?" Sonia asked, pulling the image of the pink slime back from the camera. "It's a Pokemon that is known for its capability to transform and mimic any Pokemon in existence, usually the opposition in any battle. While it often takes on an exact appearance and can imitate their moves, their flashiness is, errathet undesirable."

She had footage to best highlight that fact as well. In a recent Pokemon tournament where Victor was defending his title, he had fought against another trainer whose Ditto transformed into Zaciel. While it copied the damage dealt with its sword, the attacks were less than flashy compared to the legendary Pokemon. The Ditto had remained without movement, yet still laid damage. It was a baffling move to anyone in the arena, especially when they put the footage into instant replay.

"But that's not what we're here for today!" Sonia exclaimed. "The obvious question on everyone's mind is about to be answered: can you fuck a Ditto?"

"I would imagine so," Nessa said, walking next to Sonia as she filmed, "I mean it can damn near breed with every other Pokemon, I don't see why humans would be exempt."

"Well, not everyone," Sonia said with an unfortunate tone, "it's already been proven that Ditto can't breed with legendary Pokemon, and trust me, I've had Hop try. And this one isn't quite Ditto's fault, but Nidoqueen are somehow incapable of creating offspring, even with a Nidoking. And YET the female variety of Nidoran CAN."

Nessa cocked an eyebrow at that. "You're kidding. Why exactly would that be?"

"I have a joke answer, but I'm sure it would lead to a lot of offended old women." Sonia said, looking at the camera in judgement. "But this is Ditto we're talking about, and while I'd love to answer that question right away, if rather experiment for ourselves to see if they actually are capable of human transformation."

"Now it makes sense." Nessa said under her breath. "I thought she was just going to turn it into other Pokemon."

As she exhaled to calm down from such an annoying moment from her friend, Sonia tossed her Research Ball to the ground, with a Ditto popping out instantly. The pink goo with a blank expression looked between him at the tall ladies, perplexed by his predicament. "Isn't he just adorable?" Sonia asked, petting the bumps it made on its nonexistent head. "Such a cute little creature, this one."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Sonia. This seems as though it may be a dangerous experiment."

"Seriously, Ness? Even more dangerous than being knotted to an electric purebred or having a horn drilling arpund your twat?"

"I don't know what to expect, all right?" Nessa exclaimed. "For all we know it could just turn into a deformed version of one of us with saggy arms and giant stumps for feet! It doesn't feel as though it's going to turn out right!"

"That's what science is for, you wanker!" Sonia shouted. "We have a theory that Ditto can turn human, now all we need to do is execute it!" Pointing to the transforming creature, the researcher shouted, "Ditto, do your best to transform into Nessa here!"

"Me?!" Nessa balked. "Why not try it on yourself first!"

"Science." Sonia said, giving her friend a coy look as she preferred not to give a further answer.

As they spoke, the Ditto was already changing its shape, shifting its molecules around until it was standing as tall as the gym leader, slowly taking on her shape and skin tone. The real Nessa was overly surprised to see the perfect transformation, right down to her eyes and smile having an uncanny resemblance to her own.

"That'shorrifying." Nessa said in an understated fashion. "And yetimpressive. Do I actually look like this when I'm not staring at a direct reflection?" She poked at the skin of the transformed Ditto, getting a good feel for her own smoothness as she ran her finger over its arm. "Even the clothes are a very good impersonation, yeah?"

Sonia chuckled, proud of her discovery. "Just as I had hoped! Pokemon CAN transform into humans as good as the other species!"

"Yeah, but, that's not the full point, is it?" Nessa reminded her. "Let me see something..." Curious, the water type trainer pulled on the cleavage of the Ditto's top, pulling it offor so she thought she could do. Nessa hopped back, frightened as the dark brown skin tugged along with the fabric of her gym uniform, as if it were part of its body.

"Ohoopsy." Sonia said, undermining the horror her friend just witnessed. "So, now we know that Pokemon can't quite get the body in full. You have to be naked for them to replicate the naughty bits. Otherwise how would they even know?"

"We could have checked that FIRST!" Nessa barked.

"Well you know what you have to do then, eh, love?" Sonia said with a wicked grin.

The gym leader sighed, stripping her clothes straight off her body. "The things I do for the science of fucking Pokemon" Now in the nude, Nessa refrained from shielding her private parts and nipples, aware they needed to be visible for the next attempt.

"Now then, Ditto," commanded Sonia, "transform again!" The Pokemon did as it was told, the swimsuit-style gym gear changing into skin, with Nessa's nipples and pussy present in its form. The trainer whistled, impressed that it took on her form so perfectly.

"Damn, I look good enough to eat." Nessa said, groping its breast. The Pokemon moaned at the slightest touch, trembling from the sudden grab of a body part it didn't quite understand fully. "Now, what about the puss?"

Taking a poke at the Ditto's perfect mold of her crotch, she brushed her fingers over the folds, hearing a shiver escape from its lips. Nessa continued to rub, the sounds the Pokemon made getting slightly louder, breathing heavily from its mouth. “Okay, well, this is a good start.” Nessa said, teasing the insertion of a finger inside the transformed blob. “It's actually moving like a human does, breathing like a human does, no misunderstanding of how a human breaths or what the response is to having your pussy played with...”

“And you're not at all freaked out that you're playing with yourself?” Sonia asked casually.

“Love, you know I do that on a nightly basis.” Nessa said with a wink, prompting Sonia to sigh.

“There was no good way to phrase that...” the researcher said to herself, palming her hand over her face.

Nessa continued to play with the false version of herself, eager to watch her Ditto counterpart be moved into a state of arousal. Her fingers finally slipped through her curtains, hearing the slick sound of her walls parting so she could occupy the space between. “It opens, another good sign,” Nessa said, her face cringing shortly after, “but I'm not sure if I'm actually feeling its pussy or the slimy insides. A little hard to tell them apart.”

Sonia laughed. “Well, I suppose a Ditto only needs to know enough about a Pokemon in order to copy them. That would include the ins and outs of genitalia, as they're used heavily for breeding and the like.”

“Right, shiny hunting is a thing, innit?” Nessa said, staring at her clit. “Arceus, Pokemon trainers can be weird.”

“What, you wouldn't want to catch a shiny Drednaw?” cackled Sonia.

“Waaay too much time for me to waste, love.” Nessa said. “I'd rather spend it all on eating myself out.”

After saying a line that one could never say anywhere else, Nessa leaned into the Ditto's muff, with Sonia gasping as she watched her friend do so. The Pokemon was stunned as well, copying the gym leader's facial reactions rather well. The researcher was especially reminded of the ticked off look her friend had when Victor beat her in the gym to earn his badge, when she lost her chill completely. It was such a weird moment that she couldn't help but laugh at it.

“Hey, Sonia? What's so funny?” Nessa asked, turning away from Ditto as she wore some of the fluids on her mouth.

"Nothing." Sonia remarked, waving it off as she cleared her throat. "Just keep playing with yourself."

"I will. Gladly." Nessa turned back to the Ditto, who had remained perfectly still despite the gym leader's tongue teasing at its clit. Its face was the only thing making any sort of movement, contorting as the trainer moved het tongue around the snatch. Sonia took a hard look at the Pokemon in its transformed state, analyzing how it handed the oral stimulation her friend was delivering.

"It definitely has the expressions down," Sonia said, "I imagine that in the wild the Ditto tend to mate with other Pokemon and have a sense of how sex is supposed to look and feel. Humans, though…"

Pulling her lips back, Nessa injected her fingers inside the Ditto, responding to her professor friend, "I'd wager that there's a LOT more going on in the Wild Area than we want to believe."

"Good point." Sonia said. "Who knows what goes on when the trainers have set up camp for the evening."

Nessa started to slowly claw away at Ditto, it's pussy feeling especially spongy where she rubbed her fingertips over. She looked up at the humanoid pretending to be her, seeing its eyes half shut as it stared forward, cheeks turning bright red. Beads of sweat had formed over her skin, dripping down the dark brown color as it naturally would. The gym leader was impressed at just how well it was copying basic human dynamics such as sweating, although it made her wonder if organs are created when it transformed as well.

Rubbing faster, Nessa could hear the breathing pick up on pace, her doppelganger trembling as she stimulated its pussy. Ditto balled its hands into fists, clearly holding back any urges while the trainer played with het. But as with most humans, they couldn't hold back their desire to cum for very long.

"H-h-hu-hu…huuuu…MAAAAAAN!"

The Ditto portraying Nessa cried out as it sprayed the original girl with juices squirting between the folds, plastering the trainer's face without warning. The Pokemon even used its hand to spread it around, getting the floor beneath it and the rest of the gym leader's body covered in vaginal fluids. She had to shut her eyes while she remained on her knees, taking all that the transforming creature had to give her upon release.

"I knew I should have brought a rain coat." grumbled Nessa, brushing the fluids off her face. "It even cums like I can!"

"Well that's your own fault, isn't it?" Sonia said playfully. "It would potentially make sense that the Ditto can replicate things like the ability to squirt or cum. Given the ability to copy Pokemon's moves without learning them it only seems to make sense that it copies human's talents as well."

After Sonia tossed her friend a towel, Nessa wrapped it around her soaked body just as the Ditto lost its form, exhausted by the release. "One thing is for sure," Nessa added, "it can learn to speak, but obviously not without some training. Like…it said human when it came."

"Well I figure to them a person is no different from a Pokemon. We all appear to be the same species, just with different forms and such."

"…Sonia that is the deepest thing I ever heard, and I'm amazed it took researching Ditto fucking to witness such a speech."

"Oh, piss off, I wasn't trying to get spiritual!" Sonia groaned. "I suppose teaching it how to speak like us wouldn't hurt, but then you have bigger issues were that to happen."

"What, you mean like trying to earn double the money by getting this Ditto to portray me in porn?"

"Yes, exactly that!" said Sonia. "I'm starting to think maybe the word isnt quite as ready to be mating with Ditto as I would want. Imagine something like a Team Rocket that used that to its advantage."

"Suppose you're right," said Nessa, tapping her chin as she watched the Ditto recover, "But we can still play with this one, right?"

"Just as long as you don't plan to use it for anything evil." Sonia said, turning her attention to the Rotom phone filming everything. "So, in conclusion, while having sex with a Ditto may simply be…masturbatory, there are still a lot of precautions that come with doing this. So please keep in mind…"

As the professor continued to speak, Nessa grinned wickedly in the background, whispering to the Ditto as it told her the plan she had in mind. The Pokemon transformed into Sonia while her back was still turned, although she didn't have quite the curves, taking on the bare appearance of Nessa below the neck but with the researcher's skin tone.

The gym leader, impressed it could follow that order, continued to teach the Ditto further transformation, using her arms to hint at the expansion of its breasts and hips, giving the Pokemon a curvy appearance in its transformed state. Lastly, Nessa used her phone to shoe off an image of a human male penis, which almost made the Ditto blush. The Pokemon nodded, expanding its clit and shifting its form until it looked like the image it was shown.

"…In conclusion," Sonia said, unaware that a perverted version of herself was sneaking up behind her, "while it might be fun to have sex with a Ditto pretending to be someone else, PLEASE be careful with who that someone else could be-AHHH!"

Sonia cried out as she was tackled from behind, the naked version of herself with a huge cock humping away at her ass, the dick rubbing away at the fabric of her jeans. "Nessa, you wench! You could have at least ASKED!" she growled, laying beneath the horny Ditto.

"Sorry, love, couldn't resist surprising you." Nessa chuckled, making sure she took a few pictures as a memento.


	7. Chapter 7

“N-Nessa, are you SURE you don't want to be the one to do this?!”

“You won the coin toss, love. Besides, you've already shown yourself having sex with a multitude of Pokemon, what's keeping you from doing so now?”

“The fact I'll be having an audience, for starters...”

Sonia held her robe tightly as she stood just off camera, seeing the number of people attending her first ever webcam session. It was something they had planned out all week, using whatever social media platforms were viable for promoting the event, as they needed as many in attendance as they could for this particular experiment. The researcher shriveled up in fear, her legs shaking as she stood in eight inch pumps with stage fright in her eyes.

“What, that?” laughed Nessa, seeing the viewership for herself. “Arceus, Sonia, that's not so bad for a first time performer! I can remember getting more hits than that when I was with Drednaw.”

“Not helping.”

“Look, just get chummy with the audience, explain what you're up to, and just be yourself. Just let things play out, no need to force it.”

“Right, right, but then there's those...” Sonia sucked on her lower lip, pointing to the orange devices that they had been shipped for this performance. “I can't say I've ever had those touch my body once, especially as they'll be...possessed.”

Nessa smiled, patting Sonia's shoulder. “Trust me, you're going to loooove them!”

“Okay, fine...here we go.” With a deep inhale, Sonia made her way to the desk, taking a seat as she tried her best to get comfortable. Already tips were flying in from all directions of the world, including a healthy 10,000 Pokedollars from a man out in Kalos by the name of 'TeamFlareSurvivor'.

“Sweet Milcery, you haven't even DONE anything!” Nessa shouted, doubling over in laughter. Sonia did her best to ignore her, as the commentary was doing little to calm her nerves.

“Um...h-hello.” Sonia said, nervously waving as she smiled. Clapping her hands together, she tried her best to get into a proper mindset, addressing her audience after her comfort was gained. “So, today's bit of research isn't directly having sex with a Pokemon, rather, it's more of a toy review. And obviously for something of their nature, we need you to help us out. So please, hold off your tips until I say so.”

Reaching for the devices, Sonia crossed her legs, shifting her robe slightly to show off a little bit of nipple to the audience, much to Nessa's annoyance. “Girl, are you seriously trying to give off the goods right away!? You need to work to that, not bare all on the first drop of a hat!”

“I remind you, that's not the POINT.” shouted Sonia, her gaze still on the webcam. “Anyway, as we all know, ever since its discovery in the Sinnoh region, Rotom has become something of an essential in our everyday living. Being a poltergeist Pokemon that can transfer from electric device to electric device, scientists across all regions have been studying how we can harness its power for ourselves. Judging by the numerous appliances that Rotom can possess already, you can see how that turned out.”

“Yawn.” said Nessa, holding her hand to her mouth. “Just get to the point.”

Ignoring her, Sonia continued on, “From fans to lawnmowers to washing machines, even our phones and Pokedexes, Rotom has taken on a role in our daily lives. But one thing that couldn't be done was having sex with the Pokemon...at least until now.” She finally had a genuine smile on her face, having grown relaxed with her role. “Silph Co. and Macro Cosmos have both reached out to me in a sort of 'sponsorship' deal, where I test out these new devices so that people can at least try to get as close to fucking a Rotom has humanly possible. From Silph, this lovely hitachi device that has a bulbous end, made with silicone and a long lasting battery, only because of the Pokemon it harnesses inside. The second...well, this is where I need everyone's help.”

The Pokemon professor then disrobed, showing off her curvy figure to all those watching. The tips were starting to come in as soon as she revealed her naked form, much to her chagrin. “Now hold on! Let me explain! This thing from Macro has been called an...'ohmibod'. Seriously? Is that the name?”

Nessa, moderating the comments being made in the chat on her phone, sighed in frustration. “Arceus, all these people need to research their shit. How many of you are here just to tell Sonia that device doesn't work?”

“It doesn't?”

“It DOES, although I suppose most models tend to over-exaggerate their reactions. Keep going.”

“Right. So, this ohmibod...seriously, any other name would do...responds to tips being given, vibrating inside me. Once we slip it in my pussy, THEN you can begin to tip me, as the more the tips, the longer it vibrates. And the higher the tips, the higher the frequency. Are we understood?”

“They get it.” Nessa assured her.

With that, Sonia finally pushed the thin device with its bulbous tip shaped like a Rotom head inside her snatch, wincing after it had slid in. The vibrations had already started, with the naked professor realizing that she may have screwed up by allowing such a huge audience to see this show.

“Ohhhh fuck fuck fuck, how is this possible already....?” Sonia hissed, her eyes rolling back as she clung to her arm rests for dear life. “W-Well I can already assure you that the ohmibod works...it...really works...oooh!” Sonia fanned her face as she swiveled her hips around her seat, trying to find some form of comfort as the Rotom toy vibrated inside her snatch. She had pushed it all the way against her cervix, creating the most stimulation in the back area as the donations began to churn out.

“My oh my...” Nessa said, sucking her lip as her fingers went down to her crotch, rubbing against the bottom of her gym uniform. “I've never seen so many tips come in all at one time.”

Sonia said nothing, as it was impossible to form words with so much friction going on inside her body. She was tempted to use the hitachi just to see what would happen, while simultaneously fighting off that desire. The intense vibrations caused by the device in her snatch were more than enough, but even with that in mind she wasn't exactly being sent over the edge, either.

The professor had to raise herself out of her seat, with the audience watching on as her hips bucked against the air. The little string of the device hung out of her pussy, swinging in the air as Sonia moved about. Though her face was off camera, most viewing the show could already imagine the tense reaction she was wearing, especially as the tips continued to pour in on her. “Christ, how do all of you have this much moneeeey?!” she wailed, seeing the long string of tips that were being offered to her. Nessa continued to enjoy the show from a distance, remaining off camera while her hand slipped under her bikini, fondling against her snatch.

Whimpering through shut lips, Sonia's body was moving about, the vibrations against her canal intensifying after a string of tips that equated to 200,000 Pokedollars. Her juices were starting to spurt from her snatch, trickling onto her chair and down her inner thighs. She managed to take a seat, sulking in the chair while she tried to bring herself closer to grabbing the hitachi device. “W-Well, I can assure you all that this device is real, and my reaction...is...sincere!” she groaned, her eyes rolling back as the intense friction continued.

She finally grabbed the hitachi, finally prepared to use it and test it out for the stream. With the back of her legs resting on the arm rests, Sonia sat back and rested the device on her clit, letting the friction stimulate her little nub. Her body had almost become numb to the vibrations occurring inside her pussy, with her fluids leaking out from stimulation. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the ceiling, amazed that the tips were still oncoming. “Oh shit, shit shit shit!” she whimpered, the constant tips causing her to rock her hips about. She was still fighting off the vibrations of the ohmibod despite using the hitachi, and yet doing her best to hold back her release.

But even Nessa could see that Sonia wasn't going to last for very long. With how quick and often those viewers were sending their tribute, she was going to burst. But that was the good thing about the toy, how good it felt when someone paid for the performance. She had experienced it herself, before the Rotom model became a thing. It felt fantastic, but she could only imagine how it went with a Pokemon living inside the sexual device.

Sonia was feeling just that, as she imagined a lot of the vibrating that occurred was coming from the Rotom reacting to the tips she was receiving. Biting down on her lip, the researcher's mouth salivated as she pushed the hitachi harder on her clit, causing her body to tremble from the intensity she brought upon herself. Her legs practically locked around the arm rests, her body slouching to the point her back was resting on the seat. The redhead was barely holding on as her fluids dribbled from her muff, making a mess of the chair she was atop.

“Shit shit shit! Shit!” Sonia cried out, her jaw open wide. “It's too much! Fuck!Arceus, FUCK! It's coming! I'm coming! I can't...GNH!” Sitting upright in a flash of speed, Sonia gripped the arm rests tightly as she gushed her fluids from her snatch, her eyes rolling back as her tongue stuck out of her mouth. Thousands of viewers were able to see as the professor gushed her fluids out live before their eyes, creating an astonishing visual as she left her mark on the floor of her lab. It was a sight to behold, and of course it made them want to tip her more for such a cataclysmic release.

Even after her well had dried up, the tips kept on coming. Sonia barely had a moment to breathe, let alone come down from such a high. She felt good, relieved even, but she couldn't handle this for too much longer. As she tried to maintain order in the chat, she rolled off her seat, ending up on the floor in the pool of lubrication she herself made. Her ass still trembled with every ding coming from the screen, hearing for herself how constant the tips were rolling in. She had to put a stop to this before she ended up dying of dehydration.

Forming a 'T' with her hands, Sonia knelt on the floor, constantly shouting “Waiiit! Wait wait wait! Timeout! Timeout!” The tips finally came to a surprising halt, allowing Sonia to unplug her snatch of the device. Wiping the sweat off her brow, the professor sighed, “Okay, I think...I think we're good here. Thank you all for your participation. We'll, um, see if we ever do this again.”

With the stream shut off, Sonia could finally relax and think about all she had done in what must have been minutes. All the while Nessa stood over her, mocking her even as she wore a playful smile on her face. “Girl, it amazes me how you weren't able to last very long. Most models can do this for more than an hour, you know that?”

“I do.” Sonia said, curling up in the puddle she made. “But ooogh, that was too much to handle! How much did we make?”

“...More than your book did, amazingly enough.” Nessa said, her eyes widening at the final total. It far exceeded even her expectations, and those were low to begin with. “You sure you want to remain a professor for a living?”

“I am, yes.” Sonia said, finally lifting herself off the floor. “We still have a LOT of Pokemon to go, and if this is successful, well...perhaps we'll see about other regions to go to.”

“That'll be fun.” Nessa said with a grin, tossing her friend a towel. “Here, might as well clean that up while you're down there.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Okay. It has been a long...LONG year. But here we are, the end of the journey at long last.”

After Sonia set up her Rotom phone, she stepped back, a sigh of relief heard loud and clear. She acted as though she were exhausted, tired of the work she had been putting herself through, but that was far from the truth. She was almost upset that all the work she and Nessa had put into their Pokephilia efforts was coming to a close, as it meant she wouldn't get to ream other species of Pokemon for a while. Then again, her pussy was probably looking forward to a vacation, given the stretching it had taken over time.

“This is it. We have just one more Pokemon to test out in regards to sexually mating with it. Technically there's three left, but Eternatus isn't what one would be able to do much with, given its size and desire to destroy the world, and this final piece covers the other remaining Pokemon anyway. And of course, I have a special guest here with me to help demonstrate.”

Turning behind her, Sonia smiled at her new assistant, Hop, who was slightly younger than her by a few years. The younger brother of the former Galar champion waved to the camera, energy in his motions. “Hello, Galar!” said Hop. “I'm raring to go and finally start working as professor Sonia's new assistant!”

“Hop here has been working with me over the last few days,” Sonia explained, “and I especially need his help for this final leg of my Pokephilia research, as he's one of two trainers to own one of the legendary Pokemon! Isn't that incredible?”

“Sure feels like it.” Hop said. “Weird I'm in ownership of such a rare Pokemon to begin with. But it's definitely not the most unusual thing I could do with him.”

“I...have no idea what that could mean.” Sonia said, undressing herself. She was getting ready for the experiment, much to Hop's surprise. His cheeks turned red as he gawked at the professor, seeing her in the buff for the first time. “But anyway, let's begin. Have you got Zamazenta handy?”

“Yes'm!” Hop replied, holding the Pokeball up. “There's no way I wouldn't keep him on me at all times!”

“Cheers! Now let him out and the fun can begin!”

“This is gonna be pants!” Hop then threw the Pokeball in the air, releasing his red wolf-like Pokemon from inside. The furry beast landed on all fours, inspecting his surroundings before he spotted the naked professor. “Okay, Zamazenta, you just relax yourself.” Hop said, running his hands through the fur. “The professor here just wants to get in close and inspect your junk?”

“...Grar?” said Zamazenta as Sonia crawled under him.

“Let's see,” said Sonia, navigating her hand on the underside of the wolf Pokemon, “so going off of similar Pokemon, his sheath should be somewhere around...here?” To the redhead's surprise, there was no cock growing out, nor was there a sign of its presence. “Well that's weird...” She continued to explore the lower region of Zamazenta, expecting to find the male genitalia somewhere underneath. “Where is it?”

“Uh, professor?” said Hop, bending over to address Sonia. “Zamazenta just told me something you miiight want to hear...”

“...that doesn't sound very assuring.” Sonia said, reading her assistant's expression.

##

“So...it seems I owe Professor Oak an apology. Especially after sending him multiple images of the middle finger.”

Sonia rested her head on the desk, her elbows pushing away the multitude of beer cans she had scattered about. Hop was in the background cleaning up, letting the professor record her admittance in being wrong about something.

After a moment of reflection, Sonia spoke up. “I was under this belief that legendary Pokemon were able to, of course, breed. I mean, there's no potential way for something like Zamazenta and Zacian to live forever. Yes, I know, I know what everyone watching this may be thinking. 'But Sonia, we live in a world where people are truly psychic, where we can train Pokemon to ride across the ocean, we can EASILY resurrect ancient creatures through fossils in an instant, and most ghost types have SPAWNED from living humans! Is it truly not possible for them to be capable of eternal life?' Yes, but if we're to be honest, how often do we breed with legendary Pokemon? This was going to be a major discovery!”

“So...Zamazenta doesn't have a penis.” Hop blurted out. “Guess that means the same deal with Zacian, then.”

“Quite.” mumbled Sonia. “I know legendary and mystic Pokemon have been listed as 'genderless', but I surely thought that was because NOBODY could ever get close enough to identify their genitals! Or at the least that no one dared to try breeding with them because of how rare they are to begin with. But no, as it turns out, they are LITERALLY agender! There is no sexual identifier on their person! So...my research ends on an anti-climactic note, as it is.”

“Sorry to hear it, professor.” Hop said, resting his hand on Sonia's shoulder. “If there's anything you need help with, I'm here to help.”

That was when Sonia gave the young assistant a peculiar look. Her eyebrow raised, twisting her chair around to face Hop. The professor crossed her legs, her body still naked from before. “Anything, you say?”

“Uh...yeah. Anything.” Hop repeated, suddenly nervous about his choice of words.

“Well, since you mentioned it,” Sonia said as she brushed her foot against his crotch, “my excitement for fucking a Zamazenta has made me VERY horny, Hop. I'm in a bit of heat right now, and I'm a little on the needy side.”

“N-Needy, you say?” Hop shivered, feeling her toes brush against his pants. “That's...pretty cheeky of you, professor.”

“Please, just call me Sonia right now, Hop.” instructed Sonia. “No need to be formal with one another, eh?”

“Prof...Sonia...” groaned Hop, tensing up as more of Sonia's foot continued to massage his groin. “Are you...seducing me?”

“What do you suppose, Hop?” she asked, chuckling as she leaned into him. With her chair level with his waist, she unzipped his fly, reaching in to pull out the source of the rising bulge inside his pants. The professor licked her lips as she eyed the piece, seeing just how much length there was to the young assistant. “Well, I can see for certain that you're much bigger than your brother ever was.”

“Wait, I'm bigger than Leon?!” panicked the younger sibling.

“Yup, you've at least got that much going for you.” said Sonia as she leaned in to peck at the pecker. Hop shivered at the touch of her lips against his staff, standing his ground while he allowed his superior to indulge herself. Holding his rod in place, Sonia pushed her lips over the tip, humming in delight of the musky flavor that came from the former trainer's dark skin. Once she reached the halfway point, Sonia began to suck hard on his member, prompting her assistant to lean in and hold onto her bare shoulders.”

“Holy Arceus that feels good...” groaned Hop as he slammed his eyes shut. “Keep going, professor. Suck on my knob.”

Sonia did so of her own volition, even wrapping her tongue around his member to remind him that she was the one in charge around here. She even gave his scrotum a tight squeeze, causing him to tense up and grip her shoulders tighter. It was an intense moment for Hop, as he had never experienced such an occasion with a girl to begin with. The professor may have admitted she was horny, but the young trainer had no idea just what that would entail.

The young professor then popped her lips off the shaft, a string of saliva bridged between them. “There, all nice and wet,” she said after licking the drool off, “now to just massage it with these...”

“Oh, wow...” Hop said, “I never thought about using those to...ohhhh...” His words trailed off when Sonia squeezed his member between her tits, rubbing them up and down along the length while her spit worked as lubrication, making it easier to please her assistant. Her nipples pushed up against his groin, rubbing into his dark skin while stimulating the orange haired professor. Even as she moaned from the pleasure that brought, she was more interested in seeing her assistant handle this, as he had the most precious faces regarding her actions.

Sonia's breasts created friction on Hop's knob, even after she had smoothed her saliva into his boner. After raising her seat slightly, the professor redirected the shaft to aim upwards, keeping it squeezed between her tits while allowing the crown to slide up to her chest. There it met with her lips, which pecked at the tip every chance she could get, with the occasional flick of the tongue on the underside of the glans. Needless to say the young trainer was enjoying himself quite a bit.

“All right,” giggled Sonia as she relieved Hop of her tits, “enough Mukking around. Let's you and I have some real fun, Hop.” She then pivoted around on her heel, leaning over her desk as she stuck her ass out against Hop's crotch. His cock sat atop her ass, as though the professor were attempting to squeeze his erection between her cheeks. “That is, if you know what you're doing.”

“O-Of course I do!” shouted Hop. “I might not have done this before, but I've seen enough videos to know where to stick it!”

“Oh dear, Hop, you're a virgin?” Sonia asked quietly. She realized now that this audio, as it was being recorded, now had that admittance out there on film for anyone to view.

It could definitely be a fantastic selling point should the footage ever 'leak'.

Distracted by her thoughts, Sonia jumped after Hop's cock pushed between her folds, pushing the canal outwards to fit his girth within her. Gripping the desk tightly, the professor pushed against his hips, keeping herself grounded while aiding her assistant in getting his sword within her sheath. Her teeth clenched together until his base reached her backside, the tip of his member pushing up against her cervix. The young trainer didn't even bother locking his arms around Sonia's waist, nor did he grab a hold of her hips; he instead opted to swing his hips into his superior's rear, pummeling her cheeks hard while pulling back for a slow rhythm.

“Oh! Hop! Careful!” Sonia warned him, holding her ground once again. “Grab hold of me, you twit, you need to keep control!”

“R-Right, I knew that!” Hop said with a nervous laugh. As he held onto the professor's waist, he admitted, “I just thought I'd try something a little different is all.”

“Honestly, I've had sex with so many Pokemon over the last year doing it with just a human almost seems novel in and of itself.” Sonia then pushed her hips back against Hop, reminding him of the work he was supposed to be doing. “If you would be so kind, please.”

“Yes ma'am!” Hop shouted. His drive was much more apparent now that he was pulling Sonia in to meet with his waist, his balls slapping hard into the professor's taint. The redhead gasped with every thrust hitting against her behind, the repeated stabs to her cervix stimulating her even more. She drooled as she looked at her computer screen, seeing the multiple video files she recorded over the last year right in front of her. She had an urge to watch some of them while she was in the middle of taking Hop's cock, but even then she didn't want to make the virgin think he was doing a bad job of pleasing her.

Besides that, Hop actually was handling her well, with his cock being of such length that it would try to puncture her cervix. She almost wanted his seed to breed with her, having wanted at least one pregnancy among the several Pokemon that she had been with over the course of her research. But she supposed it wouldn't hinder her to have a child with the brother of her ex.

“Back up a moment, love.” said Sonia, pushing her foot against Hop's knee to back away. When his cock was removed from her snatch, Sonia helped Hop take a seat, the assistant allowing his superior to lead. She then sat atop his lap, holding his cock in place so that she could guide it inside her. Once it popped inside her, the professor exhaled while her eyes rolled back, the girth still stretching her canal out even with the additional lubrication dripping down her walls.

“Okay, here goes...” Sonia rocked her hips against Hop's cock, the tip once again rubbing against her cervix. She moaned through her lips, keeping them pursed while her assistant wrapped his arms around her waist. He left some control to the professor, but made certain she kept it slow for himself. The young trainer was just looking to enjoy this for as long as he could.

“It feels really good, prof-...Sonia,” Hop said, catching himself in the middle of the word, “I never thought sex could feel like this.”

“Oh you poor boy.” giggled Sonia, petting his head. As she rocked harder against his lap, the professor leaned in and rested her breasts atop his face, leaving him something to enjoy while she performed. She began to buck faster into his cock, her liquids slowly trickling out. She was growing closer to a climax, as was Hop, if the veins pumping against her cavern walls were anything to go by.

“Sonia...” groaned Hop. “I think I'm going to...”

“I-I know, I know!” Sonia groaned. “We're almost there! Let's try and do it together, if we can!”

The two lasted just a little longer until Sonia bucked against Hop one final time, her canal squeezing into Hop's cock. The pressure was enough to set him off, making the assistant cum inside the professor's snatch while she squirted her liquids out onto his lap, dripping onto the seat of her chair. Hop filled her snatch with his load, the creamy substance occupying space within his superior until it overflowed. He buried his face against her breasts, even as they hung in front of him, just to muffle the groans he was making in response to releasing inside a girl for the first time.

Sonia clung to Hop afterwards, panting heavily into his ear. She pulled herself off of his cock, popping it from her snatch while letting his seed ooze from her snatch. The assistant loosened up, relaxing in his seat as he held onto the professor for good measure. “Fuck...” Hop said. “Is that what you had to go through this last year, professor?”

“S-somewhat...” she replied, quivering after the fact. “But...now that I think about it, a lot of the research we did covered male Pokemon...” Sonia's lips curled in, a devilish smirk on her lips. “Hop, love, perhaps you'd love to help me study how males can mate with females?”

“Uh...” Hop was shaking, panicked over such a request. He had only just popped his cherry less than a half hour ago; how did she expect him to handle almost four hundred other species without some experience?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the series, but it's sad to say we've reached the end of this research journey. Behind the scenes it's been a bit of a mess, having to scrap a few finished chapters and unfinished ideas, but this is where we leave it.
> 
> If you want to read more from me on here, well, I'm not stopping you. ^^ But if you want to know when I update or post new stuff, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
